Destinado a ocurrir
by Liv-Scarlett
Summary: Porque una simple apuesta te puede llevar a un encuentro predestinado.—Pues aquí la única pervertida eres tú—mostró una sonrisa arrogante—Te la pasaste manoseándome durante todo el camino. Gale/AU. "Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Primer encuentro/Impresión del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos".


**Pareja:** Gale (Gajeel/Levy)

 **Escenario asignado:** Parque de diversiones.

 **Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Éste Oneshot participa en el Reto:** **Primer encuentro/Impresión** **del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos"**.

* * *

 _ **Destinado a ocurrir**_

— ¡Terminado! — una rubia exclamaba con alegría mientras dejaba caer un libro sobre el pupitre de su mejor amiga.

—Fairy Tail— leyó el título de la obra—Lu-chan ¿qué es esto?

—Es la novela que escribía, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

— ¡Es verdad! aquella que redactabas hace algunos años—reaccionó—pensé que ya la habías abandonado.

—Por supuesto que no. He trabajado en ella todo esté tiempo—negó con un deje de indignación—me sorprende que no lo hayas recordado siendo que tú también componías e incluso hicimos una apuesta por ver quien la terminaba primero…y la acabo de ganar.

—Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y éramos solo unas niñas en ese entonces—trató de excusarse con nerviosismo.

—Ni creas que te salvarás haciéndote la desentendida, Levy.

—Por favor, Lu-chan—suspiró al no ver una reacción positiva de la chica—al menos no seas tan dura—se resignó.

—Oh, claro que no, Levy—su sarcasmo era evidente—Jamás sería tan cruel contigo—sonrió diabólicamente y la peliazul sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

* * *

—Malvada Lu-chan—refunfuñaba por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que caminaba— ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto? Yo no la hubiera obligado a algo tan maléfico—pero inmediatamente calló darse cuenta que ella le habría exigido un beso con Natsu.

Decidiendo no pensarlo más, Levy apresuró el paso, llegando así al sitio de su castigo. En otras condiciones, ese lugar habría sido el paraíso, pues siempre le encantaba pasarse por ahí para disfrutar de algún show, comprarse algún objeto o bocadillo y de vez en cuando subirse a alguno que otro juego. Así es señores, hablamos de un parque de diversiones.

Pero está ocasión era muy diferente a las anteriores. Lucy no se había tentado el corazón al retarla a participar en sus dos atracciones más odiadas.

Ella una persona amante de la paz y tranquilidad, por lo que siempre se limitaba a escoger juegos como "el carrusel" o "la rueda de la fortuna", ¡pero no! su queridísima amiga la mandó directo a las cosas más extremas.

Con intranquilidad avanzó a la primera parada, "La casa de los sustos", inhaló y exhaló en un intento por serenarse tan si quiera un poco pero lo atemorizantes gritos provenientes de adentro no ayudaban en mucho. Afortunadamente para ella, todos debían entrar en grupo, por lo que se sintió aliviada al verse rodeada de un grupo de personas.

Sin embargo, esa calma no duró mucho. En cuanto accedió a la horrible casa su campo de visión se nubló y fue asediada por una incontable cantidad de monstruos y espectros sacados de las más retorcidas mentes.

Sin poderlo evitar gritó como una pequeña niña asustadiza y mandando al carajo la confianza se aferró a la persona que se más próxima a ella y no lo soltó hasta el término del trayecto.

—Sé muy bien lo cómodo que soy—le habló una voz masculina—pero tengo otras cosas más importantes que ser tu peluche— la pequeña peliazul al fin tuvo el valor de abrir los ojos encontrándose con la incómoda y vergonzosa situación de ella abrazada a un total desconocido.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro e inmediatamente se separó sonrojada.

—Lo siento, yo no quise...

— ¡Mirate!—soltó una carcajada el hombre frente a ella—estás a punto de orinarte del miedo —se burló—Solo alguien como tú sería capaz de asustarse por algo tan tonto como eso.

Y Levy volvió a enrojecer, pero esta vez de coraje.

— ¡No es mi culpa! —lo encaró—No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, además, mi madre me ha dicho que esos lugares están llenos de pervertido que aprovechan la oscuridad para tocar a las mujeres.

—Pues aquí la única pervertida eres tú—mostró una sonrisa arrogante—Te la pasaste manoseándome durante todo el camino, estoy seguro que de haber continuado habrías acabado por violarme.

— ¡Blasfemo! Yo no hice tal cosa, es más, puedo afirmar que eras tú el que tenía deseos impuros ante mí—se defendió—por eso no quitaste mis brazos de tu cuerpo ni objetaste por nada, ¡bien que te gustó! —la discusión se estaba desviando mucho del tema central sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero a mí no me va la pedofilia, niña.

— ¡No soy niña! —gritó— Soy toda una adulta.

—Pues no lo parece—replicó el hombre—eres una enana.

— ¡Y tú un bruto! —lo insultó, si algo no soporta era que se metieran con su estatura—No sé porque pierdo mi tiempo discutiendo contigo, ¡Me voy de aquí! —avisó comenzado a dirigirse a su segunda parada.

Le echó un último vistazo para comprar que su conclusión no fuera errónea. Ese tipo era un completo idiota, cabello negro y largo, ojos rojos como la sangre, piercings en el rostro, moreno, alto y fornido, definitivamente tenía la pinta de ser un delincuente, alguien que pensaba con los músculos antes que la razón, y esas eran las personas que más aborrecía.

— ¡Gajeel, mi nombre es Gajeel Redfox!—reveló al oírse identificado con un insultó— ¡Y Yo también me largo! —cumplió sus palabras al imitar la acción de la chica.

— ¡Entonces deja de seguirme! — ordenó la MacGarden.

— ¡Tú eres la que no para de acosarme!—contradijo al pelinegro aumentando el paso.

Los dos chicos acabaron por desarrollar una especie de competencia, ya que ambos compartían el mismo destino. Al final, el joven de los ojos rojos fue más rápido y consiguió llegar primero a la "montaña rusa", la atracción más popular y extrema de todo el parque.

Levy, jadeante y molesta por su derrota, se formó detrás de él para tomar lugar en la enorme fila y así aguardar su puesto para acceder al juego, todo bajo la mirada soberbia y burlona de su compañero, ella solo decidió ignorarlo.

La hilera resultó ser más larga de lo que pensaron, después de casi una hora esperando, al fin apareció su turno de subirse, pero en cuanto la peliazul estaba por abordar, el encargado de la exhibición le detuvo el paso.

— ¿Por qué? — ella le cuestionó.

—Debes de tener un acompañante, no cumples la estatura necesaria para acceder sola.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó indignada—Ya soy mayor de edad, no es justo que se me trate como a una infante.

—Reglas son reglas.

Este asunto comenzaba a cansarla, nuevamente la volvían a idealizar como a una niña, sin contar que llevaba demasiado rato esperando por entrar a la atracción como para que ese tipo se lo negará. Así continuó la disputa entre ella y el trabajador pues ninguno daba su brazo a torcer obstruyendo consigo el inició del juego.

—¡No vas a pasar te guste o no! —declaró el encargado—Así que haz el favor de retirarte.

—Yo seré su acompañante— esas palabras resonaron en el ambiente tenso—Dejala subir hora mismo o tendré que golpearte hasta dejarte inconsciente—amenazó con aura asesina.

Levy volteó hacía su salvador, encontrándose con el mismo chico que hacía horas atrás había estado abrazando y riñendo.

—Hagan lo que quieran, ya no me importa—dijo el empleado al quitarse de en medio.

La peliazul subió y avanzó al vagón donde el pelinegro se hallaba esperándola.

—Acabas de dar un buen espectáculo—pronunció el hombre—Al parecer no eres de las que se rinde ni se deja intimidar fácilmente.

—Claro que no, siempre he odiado las injusticias y los abusos de poder—informó la MacGarden—Por cierto, gracias por lo que acabas de hacer por mí.

—No es nada—contestó restándose los méritos—Esa pelea estaba retrasándonos a todos. Lo hice más por mí que por ti.

—De todas formas, gracias, me fuiste de gran ayuda.

Gajeel la miró con detenimiento, con sus mejillas pintadas de carmín resaltando esos hermosos ojos color avellana, hebras azuladas sujetadas por un lindo listón, podía deducir que era un ratón de biblioteca, la mejor de su grupo, una antología andante y era tan pequeña que a simple vista daba un aspecto de fragilidad, pero él acababa de comprobar no era del todo cierto. Aun así podía darse cuenta de sus grandes intentos por controlar sus temblores, era obvio su nerviosismo, él no lograba entender que hacía ella ahí.

—¡Está vez te venceré! — rugió energético apuntando con el dedo hacía la montaña de rieles, ganándose la mirada y risas de muchos. La chica se llenó de vergüenza ajena.

El juego empezó y Levy cerró los ojos sujetándose con fuerza a los barrotes de protección en cuanto se presentó la primera caída, lo siguiente que sintió fue el viento revolverle los cabellos y unos fuertes brazos envolviendo su cuerpo.

Se sonrojó a más no poder por el acercamiento y atrevimiento del Redfox, así como también por la ternura al saber que él la estaba tratando de proteger.

De pronto, todo miedo desapareció y se sintió completamente segura.

—Gajeel…—susurró mientras levantaba la vista tímidamente a él—si me abrazas así pensaran que somos una pareja.

Pero toda esa burbuja de sentimentalismo explotó al contemplar la cara demacrada y apunto de devolver la comida del pelinegro.

—¡No…puedo soportarlo!

— Oye no, espera—dijo asustada— ¡no te atrevas a vomitar aquí!

Los visitantes del lugar pudieron escuchar los gritos desesperados de una chica que no deseaba ser revuelta entre alimentos a medio digerir.

—Ahora soy yo la que no comprende cómo es que te puedes poner así por un simple juego—soltó la peliazul, mientras bajaba del juego junto a un semi-inconsciente Gajeel que se apoyaba en hombro y al cual ayudó a sentar en una banca cercana— _¿En dónde quedó toda su rudeza?_ —pensó.

—Los transportes son mis enemigos por naturaleza—reveló—son mi única debilidad y…—se acercó lentamente a ella y colocó ambos brazos en sus hombros.

—¿Y?

—Y…yo…Waaaaaaa

Los gritos que en ese momento se oían eran producto de una chica que acababa de ser revuelta entre comida a medio digerir y acompañada del sonido de alguien estampándose contra el piso.

— ¿Qué diablos pasó? —interrogó el Redfox una vez recuperado.

—Me vomitaste encima y luego te desmayaste—respondió una molesta, Levy quien ya llevaba un cambio de ropa, mujer prevenida vale por dos.

—Ya veo—dijo sin importancia.

— ¿Es lo único que dirás después de haberme regurgitado? —frunció su ceño.

—Ya enana no te enojes—le regaló una sonrisa—Mira—señaló el peluche de un gato negro—ganaré ese peluche para ti a modo de compensación.

—No creo que puedas, el "Mazo" es muy difícil, se necesita demasiada fuerza.

—Nunca subestime mi poder—Y tal como lo prometió lo cumplió— ¿Qué decías, enana?

—Ya, ya, me equivoqué, lo reconozco—aceptó recibiendo el peluche y abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Ge-hee—sonrió— ¿Qué nombre piensas ponerle? —preguntó haciendo referencia al gatito.

—No lo sé—la mujer se lo pensó un poco—Tal vez…Panter Lily.

—Panter me gusta, Lily suena aniñado pero supongo que está bien—se rascó la nuca—Sabes, yo quisiera…

— _Las puertas del parque están por cerrar, todos los visitantes favor de dirigirse al área de salida_ —sonó a través de los megafonos.

—Supongo que debemos irnos—Levy, habló sin mucho entusiasmo—mi amiga de seguro ya está esperándome.

—Ve con cuidado enana.

—Soy Levy—sonrió.

—Para mí siempre serás "enana" —le devolvió a sonrisa.

— ¿Estarás bien? —prefirió obviar lo último y centrarse en otra cosa de más preocupación.

—Por supuesto, estás hablando con el Gran Gajeel—ella rodó los ojos en blanco y él carcajeó—Da igual, mañana vendré a la misma hora a desafiar esa montaña. No pararé hasta derrotarla.

—Suerte con ello—musitó con sinceridad—Nos vemos Gajeel—dio media vuelta y se marchó. No lo miraba pero estaba segura que ahora mismo él se encontraba con sus ojos fijos en ellas con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

* * *

— ¿Y bien? —interrogó Lucy—¿Qué tal te fue?

—Fue más divertido de lo que pensé.

—¡Wow! Esa respuesta no me la esperaba.

—Tal vez debería volver a repetirlo mañana.

 _Porque Levy sabe muy bien que algunos encuentros nunca pasan por casualidad, por eso debe aprovechar las grandes oportunidades que le brinda la vida. Si algo pasa es porque ya estaba destinado a ocurrir._

—Oye—dijo llamando la atención de su amiga—Levy.

—Dime, Lu-chan

—De casualidad—pronunció algo incomoda—No te llega un olor a vomito.

* * *

¡Yey! estoy muy feliz y contenta de al fin terminar este fic. Al principio no estaba muy segura si participar pues poseo un tiempo muy limitado, pero al reunir valor y ganas me animé, y en cuanto vi que random me había dado "parque de diversiones" comencé a saltar en un pie debido a que es uno de mis lugares preferidos y por la gran cantidad de cosas que se pueden hacer. Aunque tuve varios problemitas ideando como comenzar la historia, pero una vez agarré el portátil las ideas fluyeron por si solas. Sé que pude poner más cosas pero el tiempo no me alcanza además de que no quiero hacer tan pesada la narración. Fue un gusto participar. Me disculpo por los dedazos que pude haber tenido. Aquí son casi la seis de la mañana y debo dormir un poco antes de parecer un muerto viviente.

¡Dejen su lindo y sexy **review!**

¡Besos y abrazos!


End file.
